


Requiem

by Victoria_Sapphire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Percy Jackson, Multiple Story Arcs, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), assumed dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Percy Jackson is assumed to be dead by all of his friends after he has been missing for several months. But when Piper McLean finds him on a quest, she is held captive and used as bait for the rest of the Seven, Nico, and Reyna.





	Requiem

"I believe the root of all evil is the abuse of power." - Patricia Cornwell

-

Third P.O.V.:

The Heroes of Olympus watched Percy Jackson's burial shroud intently. Annabeth Chase was curled up in the arms of her best friend, Piper McLean. Tears streamed down her face, splashing on Piper's shirt.

"I stand before you to say a few words about Percy Jackson, who we all knew, and we all loved," Jason began. A boo from the Ares cabin could be heard. Coughing, he continued, "Right. It was unfortunate how he had to go, but such is the life of a demigod. I dedicate this speech to Annabeth Chase, his lovely girlfriend and so much more."

Annabeth looked up at him, feelings quivering through her entire body. She stood up and walked in front of everyone else, preparing to speak. Her knees shook, and she said, "Percy Jackson was my dearest friend..."

~~~~~~~~  
Percy P.O.V.:

I had fallen onto the rough black sand. The lands quivered under my hands. I stumbled to my feet, looking back at the river of fire. I knew this place. This was Tartarus.

*****

I awoke with a shrill sound, jolting me from my dream. I gazed out of the little alcove I had dug out with various hand-crafted tools. I slid down the mountainside to see Kelli, the little brat I used to go to school with, and I had fought in Tartarus once before. She was gnawing on the bones of her sister, Tammi. I groaned as I dragged her up the mountainside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this every Wednesday if I'm able. The story will be split up into 3+ arcs. The first being Annabeth and Co. going to Percy's special island thing and trying to find a way to convince Percy to leave.  
> Second arc is Percy tricking them into believing he's back to normal again, even going to Camp Half-Blood and staying there for a while. Third arc is Percy betraying his friends and unleashing hell upon Olympus and Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
